


Supernatural Smut One shots

by angels_and_pie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hunters & Hunting, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26668324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angels_and_pie/pseuds/angels_and_pie
Summary: In which you're a tease to Sam Winchester. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader, Sam Winchester/You
Kudos: 39





	Supernatural Smut One shots

You have been confined to the bunker for the past week and you've been getting really bored. Being around the boys didn't help because they were insanely hot and it just made you sexually frustrated. At first, living with the Winchester brothers had been great. You and Dean joked around all the time and you knew he would look out for you. But there was always something different with Sam. It took you a while to realize it, but now you know you have a giant, stupid crush on the younger Winchester.

Sam and Dean come back from the police station where they were doing some investigating on a case while you are still in the shower. You wrap yourself in a towel and step out of the bathroom only to run directly into Sam's chest. 

"Oh geez, sorry y/n" said Sam. He is wearing a suit and damn, he looks good in it. You can see his eyes roam your body and then he quickly looks away, his face flushed. Ohh this is going to be fun.  
"It's okay" you reply. "kinda my fault". You smirk, placing a hand on Sam's firm chest. "Sam?" you say. "Yes?" he replies, his voice deeper than usual. "Can I borrow a shirt?" you ask with a smile. Sam raises his eyebrows. "Uhh, yeah sure come take one." You grinn. "Thanks Sammy!" 

Sam leads you to his room and directs you to a pile of gigantic shirts. "Here just take whatever you want." says Sam. You sift through the pile, finally settling on a soft black t shirt that you know will be wayy too big. You peek over your shoulder at Sam. "Turn around" you direct. Sam turns to face the wall and you dropp the towel, pulling on Sam's shirt which draped around you like a dress. 

"Okay" you say, "I'm good." Sam turns around and swears under his breath. His eyes skate over your bare legs and up your thighs. "You okay Sammy?" you ask. "Yeah" Sam lets out in a strangled voice. Just then Dean yells from the kitchen "Guys! I got food!" Sam looks physically relieved. "Let go eat." he says.

After dinner, you are putting leftovers in the fridge when Sam comes up behind you, reaching above you to put something on the top shelf. You arch your back slightly, pushing your ass against Sam as you finish putting the last things away.

You hear Sam groan behind you and you smile, spinning around. Your faces are inches from each other and you tug at your bottom lip with your teeth, contemplating Sam. "Wanna watch a movie?" you ask innocently. "Yeah" says Sam. He is still standing right in front of you, blocking your way out of the kitchen. "you gonna move?" you ask. Sam blinks. "Uh, yeah. Yeah sorry." 

You walk over to the couch where Dean is lying across the entire thing. "Ahem" you say. Dean looks up innocently. "Yes?" He replies. "You need to move" you say. There is no way you are letting Dean take up the whole couch while you sit on the floor. 

"Take the chair" says Dean. You glance at the big squishy armchair where Sam is sitting. "Sam's sitting there" you say. "Not my problem" says Dean. "Fine" you say sharply, glaring at Dean. Then, under his breath, Dean says "you'll thank me later." You walk over to Sam. "Dean's being a jerk so we're sharing." You settle in on Sam's lap and immediately let of a sigh of relief. He is so warm and big and comfy.

Sam seems uncomfortable with where he should put his hands but finally settles with wrapping them around your waist as you lean back and put your head on his chest. Sam's shirt is long enough to cover everything, but Sam knows that you aren't wearing anything under it. And he's suddenly thinking about things he shouldn't be thinking about with you sitting on his lap in only his T-shirt and his brother right next to him.

Your hair smells like your shampoo and his hand fits so perfectly around your waist. You shift around a little, getting more comfortable and now you think you feel something hard poking in your ass. You wiggle a little more just or be sure and Sam groans quietly in your ear. You smirk and rub your ass a little harder on Sam's hard on. "Jesus you gotta stop doing that" Sam whispers thickly. "Why?" you ask seductively. "Cause if you keep going I'm gonna come in my pants like a fucking teenager." Shit you think as his words go straight to your core. You know you are soaking wet and you pull a blanket from the floor and drape it over your laps so that if Dean looks, he won't know what is happening. 

You rock your hips back and forth, getting a strangled noise out of Sam. You can feel he is incredibly hard beneath you and you can tell he is BIG. Sam's hands slip lower down your waist and travele to your inner thighs and finally his calloused fingers brush your wet folds. "Is this okay?" Sam whispers lowly. "mmm yeah" you reply. Sam's fingers start drawing slow circles on your clit. "Fuck you're so wet" he says. He dips on finger and curls it up, immediately stroking your Gspot. You moan audibly. "Sammy, we gotta take this somewhere else" you say, looking over at Dean. "Fine with me" says Sam.

Sam scoops his big hands under your butt and lifts you easily. You wrap your hands around his neck and rest your head on his shoulder. "Y/N fell asleep I'm taking her to bed" Sam says to Dean. "Oh okay" Dean glances up at Sam holding Y/N and smiles to himself. Your welcome he thinks. 

Sam carries you to your room and lowers you onto the bed. He crawls over you and kisses you, long and deep. You break away for air, breathing heavily. "I've wanted to do that for so long" says Sam. "Me too" you say. "I really like you Sam" Sam reaches up and brushes a strand of hair off your face. "I really like you too Y/N". You crash your lips against his again. The kiss becomes more passionate and you tug at his shirt hopelessly. Sam breaks away, chuckling and takes his shirt off, throwing it onto the floor. You eyes roam his perfectly sculpted chest and you want to run your younger over his entire body. Sam takes the hem of your shirt and lifts it over your head. He pauses to stare at your naked form. "You're so beautiful" he says.

You reach for Sam's belt, managing to unbuckle it and pull it off. Sam stands up and takes off his pants and boxers. He is rock hard and thick as hell. Sam comes in between your legs, kissing his way from your neck to your dripping core. He licks up your entrance and it feels amazing. His warm wet tongue lapping at your clit. Then he starts thrusting his tongue into your core and you come undone, gripping the sheets and screaming curses as he continues to lap at your pussy. 

When you had finally come down from your high, Sammy looks up between your legs and you can see your juices glistening on his chin. "Sammy I need to feel you" you plead. "Are you sure?" Sam asks. "yes I'm sure please fuck me". Sammy grins and crawls over you again, rubbing his cock at your entrance. "Sammy please. Don't tease me." you moan. You need to feel him right now. "Baby you've been teasing me all fucking day. Wearing my shirt without anything under it. Fuck I wanted you so bad." says Sam. "Then take me" you reply.

Sam pushes slowly into you until he is all the way in. His cock is so thick it stings a little at first, but then he pulls back and slams into you hard and the pain is immediately replaced by pleasure. The tip of Sam's thick cock hits your Gspot with every thrust, until you are a complete moaning mess under him. Your walls start pulsing around him and Sam's thrusts become sloppy and uneven. You clamp down on his cock as your orgasm rips through you. Sammy lets out a low groan and you feel his hot cum spurting into you. He stays in you for a while and then pulls out, flipping over into his back beside you. 

You turn and brush your nose against the crook of his neck. "That was amazing" you say. "Yeah" says Sam. "You are amazing". You smile. "Sam?" you ask. "Yeah?" he says. "Can you stay tonight? I mean, you don't have too, I-" Sam cuts you off "Of course I'll stay."


End file.
